With the advancement of technology, various medical and cosmetic procedures may now be performed using various degrees of automation, and often at high speed. Some of these procedures are performed using hand-held tools, in other instances utilizing automated system that may include robotic arms, for example. These procedures include but are not limited to, for example, hair transplantation procedures (hair harvesting and/or hair implantation), dermal implantation, skin grafting and tattooing.
During such manual, semi-automatic, or robotically-assisted procedures, often there is a need to collect and store biological units, for example, for future examination, or processing, implantation or reuse. Generally the medium to be implanted, whether it is a cosmetic jewel or a biological unit, such as follicular unit, is taken from some storage device prior to their implantation. Often these storage devices consist of a container for bulk hair grafts, from which a technician plucks individual grafts for implant. While various storage devices or cartridges were proposed in the past, there is a need for further improvements in such storage device which could be used in manual, partially or fully automated, or robotically-assisted systems and procedures, especially when large quantities of biological units or other items must be stored and processed.